


Tiptoft and Stanley

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Contains scenes of a sexual nature





	1. Chapter 1

London, 1466

He sat, looking over the Thames. William Stanley had asked him to meet him here and the man was half an hour late. He hated lateness, above almost anything else. He threw a stone into the water, about to turn and walk away when Stanley seemed to materialise from nowhere. He was a man who did have a habit for slipping out without being heard. For quiet entrances, quieter exits. “John.” He whispered.

“Christ, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He looked closely at the man. Stanley had bags under his eyes suggesting more than one sleepless night. He had come out in the rain without his doublet. In truth, the man looked a state. He did not hesitate to remove his cloak, thrust it at Stanley if only for the man’s dignity. Londoners stared. They recognised him, of course. They would recognise both men. 

“How do you do it?” Stanley spoke so quietly he barely heard the man above the river. 

“Get that on.” William was frozen to the spot. “Jesus, but I am not your mother.” Those words did not stop him putting the cloak around William’s shoulders. “You’ll catch a chill otherwise.”

“I do not care. I do not at all. Not if I live, not if I die. This is existence, John. I do not understand...”

“Don’t speak like that. Every second you’re sent is precious...”

“You didn’t always say that, and if you did, you have never known love like I.” 

“Joan?” He arched an eyebrow. “Bill.” His voice was suddenly softer. “What’s happened to her?”

“Childbed fever, two nights ago.” 

John crossed himself. “Come.  
Let’s go inside. I’ll ask Edward for some hot wine for you and...”

“I don’t want him knowing.” Stanley barked. “I do not want that man knowing. He will not understand John. I doubt Dick would understand either.” He shook his head. “I do not know you do.” 

John nodded. “Come on.” He led Stanley along the banks of the river until they reached the Tower. None questioned as both men entered, under John’s authority as constable, none would raise an eyebrow. He hurried into the palace. Ned had been generous enough to grant these rooms, in his absence, to John for his own use. Now he barked orders for wine to be brought and a fire made.

That did not stop them sitting in silence for around half an hour. Stanley’s hands shook. “I loved her, John.”

“I know. I know you did. Anyone who saw you both, anyone who has loved their wives recognised that.” Stanley nodded. “I married two women for love.” John whispered. “I buried them both. One? Plague. The other? Child bed fever, and with her I lost my son.” 

“Thank God I have not lost my son.” He crossed himself. “John pray I do not, please?” 

Worcester nodded sharply. “Of course.” 

“I think I’ve asked, but how do you do it? How do you wake up every day and know? Know they will never be there again? Do you forever see their face? Do you hear their voice always? John it is like she talks to me, I hear her words.”

“It is hard at first. Impossible. You think you will die, without them. That it will consume you. I guess it does, in some ways. You could ask my sister how I coped, Bill, she would tell you I did not. I ran off to the Holy Land several years after. I could not live in that house with those memories. But they pass, Bill, I promise. I see Cecily’s face every day. My first love.” He smiled, a sad smile he knew. “You’ll forever see Joan’s but expect her voice may fade. You’ll never forget it. Not really.”

“I can’t do this John.” He dropped the wine goblet in that second, tears left his eyes. “I can’t.” 

He’d never been one to know how to comfort. When Joan had lost he husbands. When Philippa lost hers... he’d not known how to comfort them. Now it came naturally. He stood, wrapped an arm around Bill’s back as the man sobbed. “You’ll have to work out a way, unless you want to throw yourself in the Thames.” 

“Do not tempt me.” 

“And tell me would Joan ever forgive you if you forced yourself into an eternity in hell?”

“This is hell.” Stanley snapped. “Tell me John, am I a bad man? A bad Christian? Do I do something wrong when I pray? I follow everything I am told, have ever been told and yet  
I am punished so.”

“Tested, not punished. Else, Christ Bill, I am cursed.” 

“I’ll not marry again. Not ever.”

“I said that after Cecily, then came Elizabeth. Give yourself time. You’ll find someone who can repair the damage.”

Stanley shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

London  
1466

“John.” Edward pulled on his sleeve as he passed. John almost fell flat on his face as Edward let go. The king laughed, John forced a smile. 

“Very funny your grace.”

“I did think so, now, tell me. You were seen with Bill Stanley three days ago, now he looks just plain miserable.” 

“I don’t think I can be blamed for that. Edward.” He tried to walk on, failed as Edward gripped his arm. He cursed under his breath. 

“Who can?”

“I am sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Are you?” Edward barked. 

“Yes.” John’s voice said that even Edward should not test him. The Queen tapped her husband’s wrist as she tried to get his attention. She had ever been more aware of when it suited them to shut their... he did not want to think that. Turned to walk away. 

“John, get back here.” Edward hissed. He pretended he had not heard a word. Sighed as Edward followed him. “You know something.”

“I assure you, I don’t.”

“Then why did he go into the Tower with you?” 

“Who told you that?” He arched an eyebrow, gulped. He hated lying. “They clearly have no idea what they’re talking about.”

“You forget John, it’s my men in there, not yours.” 

He stopped.

“What do you want from me?”

“I just want to know why Bill suddenly looks like he has been punched in the stomach repeatedly.”

“It’s personal.”

“So you do know something.” Edward clapped his shoulder with such force his body jerked. “I’ll go tell him that it’s nothing a good fuck from his wife couldn’t solve.”

“Don’t you dare.” He reached for Edward’s arm and people had noticed before he hissed loud enough to gain more attention. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Edward bit his lip. “John?” He was not prepared, despite the look in the King’s eyes, for the punch that followed. His lip bust in a second. He restrained himself, if only because he saw Warwick across the room drop his tankard and run across the room, followed closely by William Hastings and Bill and Thomas Stanley. 

“Jesus.” Warwick separated the men. “What in God’s name is going on with you both?” 

“He grabbed hold of me.” 

“And you’ve had too much wine.” Warwick sounded like a disapproving father. 

“Yes, well since you’re here Bill, John won’t spill a word, the tight lipped...” Edward restrained himself. “Therefore I am going to say this directly. Whatever has happened, it’s nothing your wife can’t solve.”

“You swine.” Warwick and Thomas pulled Bill back as he went to punch Edward. 

“That’s enough.” Warwick barked. 

“What the hell got into him?” Edward mumbled. 

“You.” It was John who retorted. Wincing as William Stanley contributed, wiping the amused look clean off Hastings’ arrogant face. 

“My wife is dead, Edward. She is dead, who the fuck gives you permission to say that! You may be king but you are not...”

“Enough.” Warwick said, though sympathy for Bill was present in his eyes. “Let’s none of us say something we may later regret when our head is on the block, Bill.”

“I do not care if my head is cut off! I don’t...” he turned away. “Thomas I said I was not up to being here and you insisted it would do me some good.”

“I thought...”

“Well you thought wrong!” Bill shouted. The hall went silent. “You thought wrong god damn you!” It was only John, only John in the whole room that followed Stanley from the room. None of them got it... not a single one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

December 1469

William Stanley felt his back slam hard against the wall. He was shirtless. Her hand were on his chest as she kissed him. He could not resist, their tongues caressed. Her hand slipped into his hose, stroking. Their lips broke apart. No sooner, her lips were on his neck, teeth gently nibbled. He moaned, pulling her closer with his hand on bare flesh. 

She had expressed her desire for him without hesitation. Stripped before him. He moaned as her hand stroked harder. He felt the swelling, felt... his eyes closed. The cold hit his body as she freed him of his hose. Her lips travelled down his body until they found their target. 

“Oh fuck.” Instinctively, his hand supported the back of her head. “Oh Jesus.” He murmured. It seemed too short when she ended, standing back up, she pressed her body against his. He felt... 

She whispered in his ear. “My husband is at court, will be for some time.” Started to grind against him. 

With those words he lifted her, carrying her to the bed. The bed that if they were caught in he knew would be his death bed. Yet he did not care. “Oh William.” She held onto his arms as he mounted her. “So strong, so...” she licked her lips. “Fuck me.” She whispered. 

He did not hesitate to follow her order.

**

Elizabeth Hopton was married to one of the most powerful men in England. A man not known for mercy. Yet in that moment, William was not intimidated. Now, Elizabeth lay as though she was free, her head rested on his chest. She kissed as he opened his eyes. He had fallen into slumber almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow. “Hello darling, I think I tired you out.”

“An hour.” He smirked. “It must have been an hour. Jesus, but how can you make a man last so long.” She kissed him. 

Whispering in his ear. “Talent.” 

“John must be a very lucky man.” 

“Oh, he can’t last as long.” Her finger circled his nipple as he felt her breath hot on his chest when she rested her head once again on his chest. 

“I don’t think I wanted to know that.” He chuckled. She shrugged. “He will kill me if he finds me here.”

“He won’t.” She whispered. “Firstly, I won’t let him. Secondly, you’re a favourite of the kings. If he does kill you? He will quickly join you. He fears death, as willingly as he will deal it, he does fear it.” 

He nodded. “I should go.” He kissed the top of her head.

“You don’t have to.”

“No.” He smiled. “But I should. Not that I am against doing this again.” He winked. 

“You shouldn’t be.” She reached for her shift, throwing it over her head as he stood, hastily grabbing for his clothes. He grinned at her. 

“Oh I’m not.” She laughed, reaching for her gown. 

“We could uh, go again. My husband likely won’t be back for a couple of hours.”

“Likely being the key word there, Elizabeth.” 

He did not wait once he was dressed. She followed, tying the last of her dress strings as she did. They hurried down the stairs. William Stanley paused as he entered the manors great hall. “Jesus.” He whispered, almost falling as Elizabeth walked straight into the back of him. 

It was then that John looked around. “John.” Elizabeth whispered. “Oh John, this is not...”

“What it looks like? I’m not fool Elizabeth.” He shook his head. “I’m not insulted you slept with him.” Stanley looked away. “I’m insulted you just chose to lie to me.” She gulped. “I’ve seen the way you two look at one another, who am I to get in your way?” 

There was sarcasm in John’s voice. He heard that. “John please understand it was once, an accident, we won’t...” he trailed off. There was no aggression in John’s voice. No anger. Hurt? Not even that. Boredom... Worcester now smirked. “I don’t understand what’s funny.” 

“That you said it would only be once. It’s never only once. If you’ve not done it before you’ll do it again.”

“When did you get back from the palace?” Elizabeth queried. 

“As soon as I never left. I’ve known you two were... busy. Now I thought you had more class than to do it in our shared bed, Elizabeth. That hurts.” 

“He shares that bed?” Stanley knew he blushed scarlet. 

“Of course.” John shrugged. 

“You won’t tell Ned?”

“Why would I do that?” John arched an eyebrow. 

“A petition to get me removed from court.”

“In which I make myself a cuckold? No. I don’t think so.” He sighed. “Besides, it makes my life easier if you stick around.” 

“Easier? I...”

“We haven’t had sex in months.”

“John!” Elizabeth objected. “Because you haven’t wanted to!”

John shrugged. “Because you’ve lusted over William here. That suits me, as well as you.”

“I could be with child.” She snapped. “You’re fine knowing it is another man’s?”

“I won’t give you the argument you’re looking for Elizabeth. I just won’t.” He shook his head, stood and kissed her cheek. “Now, don’t mind me.” He walked opened the door. “You should both continue with whatever it was you were going to do. Will it be the gardens next?” He winked. How could a man be in such good spirits about his wife fucking another man? ”if it is just make sure you’re not seen.”

“I was leaving.” Stanley whispered, looking awkwardly away.

“Then leave. You’re welcome back though, I’ll ensure there are chambers made up for you on your next visit.” John bit his lip to hide amusement.


End file.
